


NOAH's ARK

by jarm0ny



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: BobbyBI, Gen, M/M, bobbin, doubleb - Freeform, iKON - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarm0ny/pseuds/jarm0ny
Summary: Jennie's twin sister returns home a completely different person.......
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 28
Kudos: 25





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> A genius mind once said Happiness is too vague but I hope y'all find life worth-living everyday.. "

  


  


  


💛💜

  


  


  


  


_He's been standing there staring earnestly at his own reflection in the mirror.. His out-standing features that can never be denied.. Those set of fierce looking orbs that'll surely get someone to look at them gets lost in his eyes.._

  


_His aristocratic nose that somehow no matter how he denies and hates it give him that **DON'T MESS WITH ME** impression without him even uttering them.. And then there goes his stupid abnormally plump lips, too much more for his liking cuz **WHO THE FUCK GETS A LIPS AS KISSABLE AS** **HIS..????** That doesn't look normal at all nope.. He frowned over the last thought arms move forward to claw in unison on top of his sinc, dropping his head down in such a dramatic heave of unnecessary sigh.._

  


_**"I'm a freak.."** He told himself cuz why not..?? He's a pro when it comes to self loathing and self pitty combo.. What a great way to jump start his day. He knows he cannot live like this his whole life.. He's not helping himself to be honest.. There's nothing wrong with him or the way he looks he's lucky enough he got a complete human anatomy while others don't, Why is he even debating about his physical appearance when no one actually cares about them well except his paranoid ego as always.. He's always been doubting himself and even he don't get it.._

  


  


**///////End of HANBYUL's dream///////**

  


  


  


  


💜💛

 _"Wakey-wakey princess.."_ Is the first thing i wake up to every morning accompanied by the cheeriest voice of my twin sister Jennie has mustered..

  


_"Summer break, no school.."_ I uttered sleepily closing my eyes once again hoping I could return to dreamland..

  


_"Modelling.."_ And finally the realisation hits me, I am completely awake now and the beaming figure of my twin doesn't surprise me anymore.. She's literally a walking sunshine, a Ray of sunlight, an actual angel mix with a little thunder and a whole lot of storm such a deadly combinations..

  


My body still refuses to get out of my bed I curled into a ball instead pulling the duvet until it reaches my head but she's quick enough to pull it down to annoy me like she always does.. I'm scheduled for a photo shoot the whole day and walking two runways for the night.. Surely my schedule is jam-packed but apparently my body don't want to be productive at this hour..I cant blame it either..

  


_"Your ride will arrive in half an hour don't you think you should get moving right now..?? You're Koreans Gisele and you know what that means right Princess..?? Like you can do anything"_ Jennie trying to win me over but she's done it a thousand times in our lifetime that it didn't appeal to me anymore.. I already know how to counter her lame peptalk attempts..

  


_"Only if you stop calling me that.."_

  


_"Aigoo-yah.."_ She pouted, How can she be so annoying and adorable at the same time oh how I hate her Hanbyul thought to herself..

  


_"Pallyi ireona JEBAL..????"_ She continues to nag while remaining all sweet and lovely us usual.. I don't know how she exactly does it but when we were born I swear she took all the aegyos with her and left all the rough edges for me.. Jennie pulling the covers away from her twin sister that ends up in a little tag of War until someone finally surrender and it's always been the younger even if she's sulking..

  


_"Araso.."_ She finally complies in defeat gaining a bone-breaking hug from her beaming twin sister and she hates it when she pecks on her too.. No offence she loves her twin just a smuch but she's never fond of affections.. It's making her unnecessarily uncomfortable..

  


_"I'll leave you now so you can shower.. Breakfast is ready whenever you are.. I'll just be downstairs OK..??"_ Jennie left her room right after humming and skipping as she flee.. Byul remained staring at the door the latter just disappeared to before she realised she's got plenty to do and shower is first on her list.. So off she goes with the same thought she has everyday..

  


Being a model as Jenna Kim, i have always been tagged as the New Generation **GISELE** or the Korean version of her and I'm only fourteen.. Yes believe it or not that's how people view me from the modelling world..It's too much for a compliment and along with it is the pressure to always do well, Being the best at all times possible.. But at the same time i feel flattered as well definitely considering how normal people see me in the real world away from the glits and glamour of the fashion industry..

  


Being just Hanbyul or sweetheart to mom and darling to dad not to mention being nicknamed Princess by y'all know who is like a blessing and curse in one..Blessed that i have such a wonderful and loving family who always supports me in whatever i do..A curse since i've been bullied a lot in my school not because i have something wrong about me but for them, being ME is just wrong in general..Girls at my school hated me for reasons i have no idea about,and guys would constantly bug me asking the same thing, **TO GO OUT WITH THEM**..Like seriously..??!! I may not look like my age since i'm already 175 cm tall and even taller than some of my guy classmates but come on i'm still a baby inside..

  


Playing with barbies sometimes,which i don't think girls my age would normally do these days but that's how i am..Hate it or Love it,take it or leave it.. I've experienced the good and the bad growing up,and right now i'm still figuring out what i really want to do and what i want to become..

  


Growing up with mostly girls in the family since dad always have to leave for work should make me more girly and feminine right..?? I mean that's given but the more i grow up the stranger i become..I decided to learn martial arts while my classmates we're doing ballet,i was part of the girl's football team when the other's doing gymnastics, Jennie taking piano lessons and i asked mom to enroll me into drums..

  


My twin sister would always comment about my interests but i always have mom for back up saying i'm just really athletic like dad and that's ok..I guess mom is right..Besides i want to always prove myself,i like testing my limits..Trying new things and being different..That's a good thing right..?? Being someone that just don't blend in but finding her own true color..Just being herself,different..But comfortable in her own skin,A girl that is not just a fighter but a survivor..And i will keep it that way..Whatever the future holds for me..I wouldn't falter..I refuse to falter y'all can MARK MY WORD..

  


  


  


💛💜

  


  


  


  



	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HANBYUL NO MORE....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guessed y'all kind of figured out what happens next..

💛💜

**///////5 YEARS HAD QUICKLY PASSED///////**

_I just got back from Europe, I've been making a living there for the passed 3 years after i've undergone_ **SRS(Sex Reassignment Surgery)** _.. I'm not gonna lie its a very risky process not only physically but mentally and even spiritually.._

Well not everyone is very welcoming when it comes to the third sex moreover to my kind where i totally changed how I view and live my life as a human being.. Sure i am lucky to have such supporting family and relatives but it's humans nature to criticise and define other people in any way possible like a defense mechanism for those who has a lot to hide and i don't really care to begin with since I never hide anything even my journey going under the knife..

I believed i am not hurting anybody being the person i am today..

Being a completely different-new person is confusing.. Well i used to have boobs like fucking amazing set of boobs that i had to give up in order to gain other parts i lacked to have growing up.. It's definitely heart breaking..

Imagine i always have to be very careful with every part of my body, I have to be poised and finesse and now here i am attending to call of nature standing proud infront of the toilet bowl with my new little me on hand.. What a drastic glow up..But I wanted this, I've never been happier til today.. I've never felt more like myself more than i do now.. 

A dimpled guy with a humble look over his face along with a bright smile that no matter what will always see the brighter side of life and the better ways of the world..

One thing remains the same, Be it Hanbyul or Hanbin, I refuse to falter.. 

On the other side of the world or in my country i will continue making my family proud, I will continue to grow, Maybe motivate others too and if its not asking too much I also want to be an inspiration for young people who has the same confusion and situation as me and that's one of the reasons why I never stopped modelling.. 

This job sure pays well, You'll get a shot of fame, fortune and unlimited opportunities along the way but don't let the spotlight fool you cuz despite of the glamour and beauty of the fashion industry it's infact a silent killer, a contagious disease..

A brutal world for the naive, weak and innocent.. The only reason while i'm surviving is because i love what i'm doing, not necessarily liking every people i'm working with but that's why we call ourselves pro's.. Y'all know they say **FAKE IT TIL YOU MAKE IT....**

In the world of modelling that's cliche' but works all the time..Even in my own home its still applicable specially when I have to live with my not so normal twin sister.. 

_"Seungri oppa just called..someone else is doing your make up since she wouldn't be there today.."_ My sister informed me as soon as i walk out of the bathroom and prep myself for a schedule today..

 _"Suddenly..??"_ I asked shortly, Seungri hyung is the one who discovered me,He is my manager,runway coach,menthor,make up artist,stylist,hairdresser,mom,dad,sister,brother,uncle,auntie even grandma sometimes..He's my everything to cut it short..

 _"He had an emergency so you have no other choice.."_ She added, currently doing her **YOGA** while we're talking, Jennie in a head stand position..Guess there are things that really never change and so as the people and their weird habits.. And my sister is just amusing all the time..

 _"And who is going to do my make up then..?? Moreover who's going to be assisting me to get through the day..?? "_ I asked confusedly not leaving my sight away from Ms.Flexibility is a must..And did I just saw her smirking like Cruela Devil..???!! 

_"Hm,of course the one and only ME.."_

_"Eh..??"_ I nonchalantly uttered looking at her dumbfoundedly. 

_"Ooh come on its not like i'm going to skin you alive.. I'm a pro.. And regarding your chaperone for the day well oppa already got that covered.. Someone's coming to pick you up and will babysit you around you know.. "_ She claimed while changing into another contortionist sick ass position..

I don't even know if she's enjoying herself upon doing those tricky tricks.. Thank goodness I'm no longer sharing the same closet as her or gender otherwise i would've been dying from **YOGA** alongside my sister.. 

_"Noona, i'm doing a photoshoot for an add Campaign, My first ever project in Seoul after 5 years.. Are you sure you won't mess around..??"_ I asked in a mocking tone making her stand back on her heels..Didn't see her jab coming I just yelp in surprise..

 _"YAAHH..??!! I was hurt,how can you say that to me..??"_ Jennie with her best meme worthy face approached. .No I'm not buying her shit this time.. 

_"You seriously don't fit a good character J' stop trying.."_ I immediately back off storming to the kitchen for a sweets escape but of course she's tailing me.. 

" _Hey, just bcuz you gained yourself a dick doesn't mean you can act like one too..I can still kick your ass.."_ She exclaimed with a nasty grin annoyingly creeping over her face..Making me wonder if she's actually my sister cuz seriously she' s wicked.. Totally wicked but well I maybe HANBYUL NO MORE but the bitch in me still kicks in when being provoked.. 

_"Hm, since when did you ever kick my ass aniway..??"_ I cooed while ambushing the fridge taking the water container out, P'Fern leaning over the kitchen island just across me..

 _"Bitch.."_ She hissed throwing a lemon over me but i have fast reflexes and caught it perfectly annoying her in the process.. 

_"Hm, noona you can't call a guy bitch.. It's offensive.."_ I teased now she's glaring at me with her cute little pout.. Cuteness runs in our family i guess.. 

_"Fine YOU BASTARD..!!!!"_ She countered back making me smile from our silliness. 

_"That sounded better.."_ I responded in full agreement handing her over a glass of water as we sitted across each other ready for breakfast. 

_"Uh huh..But you're still my main bitch tho'.."_ Jennie chimed, Sparing me a wink and I can't help but smile.. I missed a lot of wonderful moments and even the slightest things when i decided to move out of the country to pursue my dreams and mostly i longed for moments like this with my literal other half.. She's just so precious.. 

_"And so do you Bitch.."_ I replied sharing a knowing look smiling at each other.. She took my resting hand on top of the table giving it a gentle soothing squeeze..I held hers as well and that's more than enough.. 

_"I cannot believe you're finally back.. And i still cannot believe you are what you are now, But i'm super proud of you.. For standing up for yourself and what you really want to become..You truly deserve that.."_ She retort with her adoring look giving me that comforting feeling that i might not say but I really needed. It's great when the people you love and care about feels the same way for you.. 

_"You're not mad..??"_ I asked secretly dying to know how she really feels about my drastic transformation.. I know it's really been tough and hard for her too.. She just doesn't show it cuz more than anything se always puts me first.. 

_"Why would i..?? I may have lost my baby twin sister physically but i know she's still there somewhere.."_ Jennie confirmed along with a smile but her eyes becomes watery and as much a sshe tries to conceal it I can see her getting more tense.. I completely understand how she feels.. I also had a hard time accepting myself and everyday is a learning process.. 

_"And besides i gained a super charming handsome twin brother.. Too bad we can't date tho'.."_ She proceeded the lame jokes and i can't help but to ride along.. I missed fooling around like this specially with her.. And maybe focusing on the present and what comes next is what matters the most now.. At the end of the day we all need or move on and move forward along with the people that matters the most.. 

_"Says who..?? I can still date you.. Like how about tonight..?? What do you say..?? "_ I suggest giving her a wink this time, A girl killer i happen to master naturally.. Well it works for other ladies but my sister is not just any other girls tho' it didn't work on her.. She just raised a brow on me.. 

_"Don't you feel jetlagged - ish..????"_ She hesitated, Pure doubt evident all over her wickedly beautiful face.. How on earth are we not identical..?? Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if we were and I'm still the person I am now, What would a guy Jennie would look like..?? That'd be another worry for another day I guess..

She's staring at me as if she's trying to memorize my face or maybe trying to recall someone else's figure she's used to instead of the guy infront of her.. I smiled at her and so she did.. 

_"Hm, so what happened to the " **TOO BAD I CAN'T DATE YOU"** earlier..?? You're basically rejecting me right now noona.."_ I quoted which she hated the most whenever i do that. 

_"Of course not____Fine, it's a date then you brat.."_ She snorted making an ugly face but of course ugly pretty is what she does best.. She's gorgeous Hanbyul would've been jealous if she's still around somewhere but yeah somehow she does.. She really didn't left.. **SHE JUST CHANGED** that so I thought for a sec. 

_"Cool, so I'm gonna pick you up at 7:00..??"_ I prodded, just getting to her nerves..

 _"Hm, such a gentleman..I definitely raised you well Princess.."_ She reached for my hair and raffled it as if I'm a puppy that needs petting Hanbyul or not i really hate it when someone touches my hair.. **NOBODY** messes with my hair.. I quickly snapped her hands off me. 

_"First **EEWW** with the nickname on the second thought, Aren't you getting older..?? You better start thinking about what you wanna do with your life..You cannot marry **YOGA** that's for sure it won't give you babies.._" I commented vaguely. 

_"Says by the girl who earned herself a dick.. Right.."_ Rolling her eyes munching into bagels as if she hadn't eaten for a century looking unamused with my comment. 

_"Noona, you told me to get myself one when we turned 18 and that's what i exactly did.."_ I deadpanned getting myself a bite of hungarian sausage GOD those crashed peppercorns giving me a taste of my own medicine.. Why did i even say that..?? She'll get back at me for sure. 

_"I told you to get yourself a guy or a man or a boyfriend that has a dick i didn't say you get yourself a literal one silly.."_ She urged not wanting to lose no matter what but so do i.. 

_"Well, it turned out your twin sister is also a literal dick herself so yeah.."_ Shrugging her off she just stared at me for a sec like she couldn't believe what I just said.. We're still not used to this type of conversation.. It'll definitely take time.a dn a while lot of work and adjustments. 

**_"Bitch.."_** Jennie hissed but we both ended up laughing together.. 

Breakfast went well and so as the long day ahead.. Seoul had drastically changed just as much but the feeling's ever the same.. There's really no place like home.. I've walked the fanciest runways in Milan and even New York, Paris and Japan but the comforting warmth of my country soothed me like no other.. This is just the beginning, a fresh start, a new journey.. a different path.. I am so ready for this.. I will dominate and run this town and nothing can stop me from it.. I'm **KIM HANBIN** that was once an ambitious little girl who refused to falter.. 

_After all i'm **HANBYUL NO MORE**.._

💛💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't read a DoubleB AU about transgender and just as much as I'm curious I'm as well super interested with the topic..  
> So I'm trying and attempting to give it a shot.. 
> 
> Thank y'all for stumbling upon this..


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KIMPOSSIBLE (JIWON)

💛💜

Kim Jiwon mostly and popularly known as BOBBY is a break through artist, at least that's what he wants to be acknowledged more than the great child actor he once was or the superstar that he currently is.. 

HE's ventured himself not only in acting, modelling, singing-rapping and even producing, Be it film, music or AWARENESS..

Well, he's a "BREAK-THROUGH" for a reason, the film and music rebel, the runway charmer, the fashion spread BASTARD as what photographers calls him.. The campaign ad salvage.. The predator, The reaper, The joker, The resident evil.... If Meryll Streep is the devil that wears prada, Then Kim is the demon that will make you BUY him dolce&gabana, gucci, Armani, Versace and even Burberry or Valenciaga..

HE's that type of dude..

Exquisitely expensive but with a twist.. Not only his personality and demeanor were questionably twisted..

Even the way he live his life..

Moreover his love life.. 

In the world of brutal and harsh criticism with zero trust, blinding stardom, stupid fame and fake glamour Bobby is lucky enough to be sorrounded by amazingly genuine and great people that no matter what has and always been beside him all through the years of his career dilemma and A-list celebrity journey..

Song YunHyeong, His childhood bestfriend/manager/guardian who's also his number one critic, advisor and grandpa cuz the dude is a literal walking history specialising in GOOD MANNERS AND RIGHT CUNDUCT.. Right, the number one gentleman aka Superman, for short he is everything that Bobby isn't. 

Along with Yoyo as Bobby prefers to call him, He also have DK, The sassiest Stylist he's ever known.. He's the most diva in his field because he can.. Armored with angelic look, devilish attitude and a sex appeal of a WEREWOLF if that's even possible..

Dangerous but mesmerizing, One reason why he and Bobby gets along really well despite of their clashing spoiled brat personalities besides Grandpa Song is there to put them in their places after all.. 

Then there's JU-NE, The only godly creature that is worthy of Bobby's competition..The step brother, His actual brother from another father on the matter.. They're super alike but not quite similar.. Fair enough to not cause another world war.. Only that JU-NE is much more physically attractive like ethereal visual, muscles and abs and maybe they could be tie in that but the younger's crisp raspy sex voice is something Bobby don't have.. 

JU-NE is on top of the gorgeously fucking handsome category.. If the younger is Captain America then Bobby is definitely Zorro.. OK That doesn't make sense, Zorro is dirty, like literal dirty and old and Latin.. He is a neat freak, young and Korean/American reject not Latin, Spanish or Mexican shit and no he's not being racist.... BUT yeah he loves his nachos and some tacos along with the burritos...Ok,He's on a strict diet at the moment he shouldn't be thinking food porn galore now.. 

And then among his entourage of the DoubleH, Hot&Handsome there goes Kim Fairy JinHwan but loves being called Nani or sexy it depends on his mood really, The dude is a shorty but fierce and feisty.. 

They're not work or family related.. They simply just happen to CLICK, you know that kind where you just saw each other for the first time and BOOM, kind of click....?? That's what they are right there and then..The kid is a happy virus, playful naughty even..A breath of fresh air, A ray of sunshine, A bottle of red bull and a full dose of fun which he mostly needed at all times, meaning he and Jinan is the new generation of Dr. Dre and Eminem except they're not rappers(well Bobby is but Jinan is just a beautiful disaster billionaire), Bonnie and Clyde, well they're not gangsters either.. Maybe Jack and Jill is the safest comparison existed or maybe Dumb and Dumber.. YEAH, that's more like it..However, Jay is beautiful tho'.. In fact Bobby has never seen a man as beautiful and flawless.... 

"REALLY NOW..??" DK snapping on him wearing his bitchy stoic face death glaring over his direction.. Bobby almost run for his life but he's sure he didn't say those out loud.. 

"What part of GET YOURSELF READY IN 15 MINUTES DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND..??" DK imposed looking irritated. 

"Chill grandma, Your nostrils turning twice double the size.." A flying throw pillow landed straight to his face by the younger's courtesy.. He could've sworn the latter definitely woke up on the wrong side of his bed this morning or maybe he's PMS-ing.. 

" And I just want to be clear for once OK, NEVER have i ever thought of Jinan being more beautiful and flawless as you so stop giving me that look.." The older lighting up the mood but DK is just really in a sinking mode.. He can't even take a simple joke.. And Bobby already had him figured out but chose not to pry on things at least NOT NOW he told himself. 

"You're a terrible liar stop trying, Now get up and make sure we're out here in 10 minutes or else I will find a better job than babysitting your ass.." He snarled almost pushing the older to get out of his bed.. Bobby remained unfazed.. Annoyed DK is better than the angry one and he's not going to push that button but he's still confused. 

"Wait, where are we going tho'..?? As far as my schedule is concern, I'm off work today.." The older getting out of his bed and approach his stylish friend in a very close proximity that causes the younger to push him away aggressively. 

"JUST get a fucking shower DEMMET..!!!!" He snarled taking a generous amount of distance from a little surprised Bobby when most of the time he's the one who does all the attitude.. Somehow he felt guilty snapping at the older but what's done is done and he's practically not in the mood to feel sorry.. At least not right now.. 

"Jesus, aren't you getting laid these days..?? Dude your temper is horrible.. You need to fix that attitude before it eats your brain cuz aside from your looks that's the only good thing about you.." He mocked trying to hide his dismay towards his dongsaeng.. He's having his moment that's so he thought.. 

"Same goes to you moron.." DK bite back surprising Bobby once more.. He gets more confused with the uncertain behavior there must be really something big that the latter is hiding from him.. And he has to figure it out no matter what. 

"Oh I'm getting laid dipshit.." He replied, pretending not to notice the strange attitude that DK has been throwing him since he arrived. 

"Are you getting in the shower or I'm gonna have to force you to it..??" Looking all pissed and ready to get physical but Bobby knows how to survive the others madness. 

"EEWW.. You're not my type thanks but NO THANKS.." He proceeded for the bathroom leaving the younger in the same exact position where he's been standing after they had that little pushing frenzy earlier. 

"10 minutes.." DK demanded gaining his attention all over again, He turned on his back staring at the younger.. 

"Fuck you.. Healthy people need to jerk off first thing in the morning, 10 minutes is not even close to a quicky.." Bobby snarled and headed for the bathroom at last. 

"RIGHT,coming from the idiot who claimed GETTING himself laid NICE.." DK hissed, just about when the older closed the bathroom door shut his phone started ringing, He immediately fished it out of his pocket to check who's got the nerve to bother him with the right perfect timing. 

**SingSONG CALLING....... **

"What now..?? " DK answered coldly.. Song on the other line was taken aback but responded nonetheless. 

"Just wanna check if my child is still alive.."

"Almost barely.. Anything else..??" He continued with the stone-cold approach.. Its really been a bad day for him and he really can't help the attitude. 

"Just get here as possible as y'all can I'm already with the kids and I don't wanna be third wheeling for the rest of the day.." Song informed the said lovebirds were just quietly watching him from where they're currently sitting, Jinan with his iced Americano on hand and JU-NE with his daily dose of Jinan on his lap.. 

"Good i don't wanna be stuck here with your crackhead son aniway.. Be there soon.." And he hang up scooting himself in front of the bathroom door. 

"You better not be jerking off more than 10 minutes unless you want to get castrated i'm telling you.. I'll be waiting in my car.." He shouted at the before he left Bobby's room not even wanting an answer cuz he's pretty certain the idiot will just moan louder to annoy him. 

💜💛

They arrived in their usual hangout place thirty minutes later with a super annoyed DJ and a very annoying Bobby tailing on his side combo.. 

"Did the sun rise over the west today Dongdong..?? Cuz you looked like it..??" Jinan started when the cat and dog duo approached their table. 

"Blame that deprived maniac.." DK throwing dagger glares towards Bobby who managed to get in between JU-NE and Jinan on the love-seat sofa where the two were seated comfortably or more like the older sitting on JU-NE..

"What did he do..??" JU-NE feeding his curiosity which is very rarely to happen.. BobDong shared a look for a sec as if, confirming who's gonna do the talking.. The duo has great dynamics that even if they strangle each others neck when it comes to other people they still play considerate to each other.. 

"Oh just guy stuff yah' know.. Like releasing our morning frustrations.." ibby replied winking before DK beats him to it and stealing JU-NE's coffee in the process.. The latter just shook his head and sighed deeply obviously so done with him, 

"I heard from Jisoo last night, She said you ditched her is that true..??" JU-NE proceeded.. The rest were just listening but obviously his hyung is noway near to being interested.. He'd probably talk to the bugs instead..

"Who is Jisoo..??" Bobby asked back frowning like an innocent child getting lost in the middle of a rice field. 

"Ooh GOD THIS IDIOT...." DK exclaimed in terror mentally contemplating whether to hit Bobby's head against the wall or he'll just do it himself.. 

"JISOO..!!!! HYUNG....???? You're supposed to be ESCORTING her for the Fashion Week Gala.. KIM JISOO the only daughter and heiress of CL Empire that has been sponsoring you in almost your lifetime..!!!!" DK raising his voice out of frustration, annoyance and restlessness all in one..

"Oh, that's her name I thought it's Cece..??" He deadpanned for the nth time today. 

"What do you mean Cece..?? And where'd you even get that name..??" 

"C.C like Crooked and CRAZY.... Well that's what Jinani always calls her.." He shrugged, The prime suspect just wanted to disappear at the moment for being mentioned in charge..DK literally hit his forehead this time. 

"YOU CALLED YOUR BOSS' DAUGHTER NUTS..??!! DAFAK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO..??" He has lost it completely forgetting to use a filter making Jinan flinch from his seat that he almost fall down from lack of space thank goodness Song was fast enough to hold him still.. And of course JU-NE the best boyfriend awardee throw murdering glares at DK since that's all he can do to the latter cuz whether he admits it or not he's weak for DK, He has a soft spot for him that no one else has not even his fairy little boyfriend.. If BOBHWAN are the partners in crime JUNDONG were beer and chicken but in their case more like whiskey and wine..

"WHOAH..??!! You called your mother bitch all the time then the hell is wrong with you..??!!" Bobby countered back.. The younger stared at him like he has never done before that even the three not so innocent listeners got chills and shivers down their spines. 

"Say that one more time i swear i'm gonna rip your hair out of your head along with your scalp.." HE's furious, tightly fisting his own knuckles on each side of his thigh.. On the other hand Bobby seemed chill us usual. 

"Can you stop PMS-ing on me..?? Its not my fault if you don't get laid OK..??" Bobby imposed but JU-NE meddled tagging the older a little closer to him aiming for the latter's ears.. 

"You're asking for your own murder.. You should really know when to shut up he even called you HYUNG if you haven't noticed so i'm telling you now BOB-HYUNG BACK-OFF.." He whispered hoping the older is actually considerate enough to comprehend and stop being a jerk with DK. 

"What's going on..??" Bobby turning back to DK ignoring JU-NE's scolding.. 

"Nothing that's any of your concern.." He muttered loud enough for the other to hear.. The remaining three shared a knowing look of alarm and concern..

"Then stop bitching towards me.." Bobby get up from where he's sitting.. Jinan like always started to worry tagging the hem of the latter's shirt hoping he could calm him down but his charm doesn't seem to work its magic today..His boyfriend shakes his head the moment he looked at him and so Jinan finally let go of his hold over Bobby's..

"And I'm not repeating myself again so either one of you tell me or i'm out of the door even before any of you know it.." He sounded firm almost threatening giving each one of them the look but none of the rest give in,They're not even looking back at him obviously avoiding sommething.. Even Jinan refused to meet his eyes, JU-NE averted his gaze while Song responded with a heavy sigh.. DK remained mum and that's it for Bobby.. 

"Fine.. I'm not needed here after all.." He stormed his way out of the cafe'without any warm ups or warning leaving the rest in total dumbstruck..They just watched his back disappearing without even looking back to them. 

"Kim..??" Song called up to him when he recovered from the sudden dramatic exit of his friend but was a little way to late cuz Bobby's already far out of the cafe.. 

"Hey......." He paused real quick upon realizing something, Violently rubbing both palms over his face.. And again he shared a knowing look with JU-NE as if he's seeking for confirmation.. 

"He doesn't even know how to hire a cab or grab.." JU-NE stated scratching his nape subconsciously concern written all over his face Bobby is his family after all..He saw how Dk's frown turned into a panic but soon as he realised hes being watched he continue frowning to dismiss unnecessary thoughts to cloud up his mind.. The older is such a strong headed one but despite of his proud front JU-NE knew too well his hyung seeks for their attention and longed for them.. He just really don't know how to do things right without causing a little less trouble for them.. 

"Should i follow him babe.??" A hesitant Jinan voiced out staring blankly at the glass door where his bestest friend just left.. 

"He wouldn't like it so better not.." Song urged before paying attention to the restless guy beside him fiddling at the moment looking guilty and all but DK refuse to say anything.. The stress has been draining him for sometime and now he let the motherfucker get the best out of him hurting his Bobby-hyung along. 

"And you better talk to him when you feel like it.. You know he doesn't pick up the attitude just cuz he wants to.. He hates when we're keeping things to him but we can't even act normal that's why he caught on fast..He's not stupid you know.." Song fatherly lectured the younger, eyes fixed all over DK who's seated beside him but the latter has no intention to be approachable on the matter. 

"It's my own problem he doesn't have to get involve.. None of y'all shouldn't.." He insisted, hostility evident in his sulking face. 

"Were family here Donghyuk-ah.. You cant expect us not to care..I even scolded my brother for you..Don't make me feel more guilty than I already am..And i know you feel the same even if you deny it.. " JU-NE reprimanded making everyone speechless. 

Everyday is not always pleasant, not everyone gets everything they want.. There will always be challenges, obstacles and misunderstanding along the way..Its how people deal with them.. And there are also people who chooses to not deal at all.. Just like Kim, instead of working things for the better he always finds a way to get himself outcasted .. He's always on the run and he's aware of it.. Maybe that is why his friends don't trust him as much as they should.. That they don't even share their worries and problems with him.. Its cuz KIM JIWON is the impossible.. 

💛💜


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Hanbinie meets Kim Jiwonie..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a life so I'll update whenever I can..  
> cuz if I don't deyng I will surely doze of at work..  
> Nobody wants that..  
> 😂 😂

💛💜💛💜

_**Hanbin brought his twin Jennie for their dinner date in the very famous Pierre Gagnaire a Seoul.** _

Located at the 35th floor of the Lotte Hotel Seoul's Executive Tower, He's been there couple of times before but that was ages ago he almost cannot recall what it used to look like before.. Just like him it seemed like the place had some renovations.. He's certain some things changed over the years but good changes at that.. The night is young and wonderful and his date is exceptionally beautiful.. 

"So, how do i look..??" Jennie dropping the question staring at Hanbin, they're now being escorted right after his reservation was confirmed to their reserved private room table on the very corner of the restaurant with the overlooking view of the city lights.. 

"Perfect.." Hanbin replied with a very pleased smile over his lips while sparing a wink towards her sister who's ecstatic about the compliment.. As soon as they reached their table he immediately pulled a chair for the older and gestured her to take a seat which she gladly complied to.. 

"Thank you.." She's blushing from the flattery, still not used to Hanbin's presence specially when he's being such a gentleman while at the same time looking lovely and endearing.. 

"Pleasure.." HE responded smiling back taking his own seat across her and before they could both settle Hanbin pulled out a single pink rose from the inside pocket of his night dress.. 

"One pink rose as a token of my gratitute for the beautiful lady.." Hanbin held her hand and giving it a gentle peck.. A smiling Jennie accepted the rose bringing it to her nose and smelled it beaming with glee for the unexpected present.. Her twin brother surely is a romantic, she can already picture girls going gaga over him if he continue to be this charming.. 

"That's it.. I'm keeping you all for myself handsome.." Jennie declared teasingly.. 

"I can live with that.." 

"Good cuz there's noway i'm sharing you with other girls anytime soon.. And this place is amazing, I'm very much impressed for a first date.. Well done handsome.." This time she gave the younger a wink earning herself the best dimpled smile she's ever seen for the tonight.. 

"Well, that's the plan.." He answered still smiling and giving her one last wink before they both proceeded for the menu.. 

A jazz piano version of the song Wonderful Tonight is playing at the background somewhere.. 

💛💜

"I am kissing the first person whoever walks in from that door.." Bobby declared while getting rid of his last tequila shot.. The duo has been on the rooftop for a while now but like he said no one has ever joined them. 

"Aren't you seeking for trouble wherever you go..??" The younger asked gesturing the personal bar tender from a distant for the same drink he ordered earlier which was quickly served right after. 

"Trouble is what i do best.." He responded cooly with his stupid smirking face before chugging another shot even if it burns his throat like hell.. 

"No wonder you're here drinking all by yourself then..By the looks of it, You definitely did something worth troubling.. Hyung, I know you hated being lectured but sometimes you really have to be more sensitive with their feelings, You have to atleast be considerate with the people around you.. " His friend stated subtly shaking his head looking amused us usual. 

"Woo, I'm trying OK..??" He snorted protest evident in his tone..Right now Bobby just couldn't take anymore nagging from anyone.. He's had a rough day and trying to atleast get over the complications and yet failing at that. 

"Then you're not trying enough.." He continued eyes glued over the latter's direction but the older's too focused in his drink.. 

"Says who..??" He deadpanned. 

"Look, if they know that you can handle anything they wouldn't be hiding things from you.. But like I said you're not trying enough and it showed, They can feel it.. They see it, It's not that they don't find you worthy of their trust.. Believe me they're just worried about you.." Chanwoo putting some sense to his head but the door for understanding has been locked.. Bobby's not taking any of it.. Blame the Narcissistic nature, immoderate thinking and some alcohol all mixed up in one that caused him to close himself even further.. 

"Bullshit.."

"See..?? And you expect them to confide to you when you're most of the time acting like a toddler with a tsunami personality..??" He countered back astonished for keep trying so hard when none of his words would even matter to the older..His friend is a closed case long time ago he should've known better. 

" DAFAK even is a tsunami personality..?? You're not making any sense.. " Bobby again with his stupified face looking at the younger like the naive person he will never be.. Frowning with a raised brow at once. 

"Give yourself a break man, You're too intense yet too chill.. That's not the right approach to living a better life.." Gulping his last drink bottomless..The latter just shrugged. 

"Cool just stop going Aristotle on me will you..?? I've had enough Philosophers to deal with on the daily basis i don't need another one fucking me off just cuz i sucked at being more relevant for a friend and less asshole of a human being.. I get that.." Bobby trying to defend himself already fed up of their constant nagging every now and then.. He's grateful to have amazing friends but sometimes he just want them to shut up.. The disappointment in his face is apparent that's when Chanwoo figured he needed to stop before his hyung snap on him for real.. He gently put one arm to rest on top of Bobby's shoulder and spared a subtle smile. 

"Hm,ok just tell me when you want to cry.. I'll lend you a leaner shoulders to cry on, I hit the gym pretty much these days.." HE joked, Bobby pushed him off like the normal but grabbed him by the arm, gave each other a slight side hug like normal guys do with a little back tapping along with it before they widthraw from each other.. 

"Fuck you dude but I appreciate that.. Or you can just grab me when I start weeping like an idiot hormonal teenage girl here I wouldn't mind at all.." The older smiled for the first time that night and Chanwoo gave him a nod, clicking each others glasses and drank them bottomless. 

💜💛

The siblings just finished having their dinner.. The venue isn't so crowded since they only accept reservations from guests that are highly claimed personalities and due to their nature of work they can afford the privilege..But Hanbin noticed they're the only pair in the fashion industry at the moment cuz most of the people in the rooms were politicians and other elite socielites they've come across with in such occasions where they co-exists on given circumstances.. Either way he likes not having to worry about getting too much attention. 

"Noona do you wanna go see the view up there..?? It's breath takingly beautiful.. " He suggested with a little pursuing while they're halfway through with their course dessert.. 

"Ooh please be happy as you go.. I'd rather not see any of it at all.." Jennie objects munching over her triple chocolate mousse cake looking uninterested at all. 

"You're no fun J.." HE teased narrowing his eyes with a cute little pout secretly admiring his twin sister enthusiastically eating her cake. 

"Sure.. But still I'm not going out there risking my life just for a night view.." She said not even lifting her sight just focusing on her dessert, A very rare side of her to see since she's always wearing her straight icy cold resting bitch face.. Jennie by the way is an artist in nature who specialised in painting but currently working in the fashion industry as a runway stage designer.. A painter who hates the crowd but making a living out of it.. Very ironic but they all got used to it besides it pays really well if they're to be honest.. 

"Were just going to look I won't be asking you to jump.. c'mon..??" He insisted even pulling her sisters arms along with him but he was quickly pulling off of his grip.. 

"Over my death body princess.. I'll be just here OK, go ahead.. Have fun, YEY....." SHE fake cheered with her infamous stoic celebrating face no one would dare to imagine.. 

"Are you sure..??" 

"Yeah, I'll be just fine here.. My cake and wine will keep me company while you're gone.. So go ahead..Stop worrying about me..Get yourself some fun weirdo." She sounded firm and looked up at her brother as if reassuring him that she's going to be alright and he can leave her for a while..Hanbin still doubting tho. 

"M,K..?? I'll see you later then noona..??" 

**MEANWHILE....**

"Don't you find it weird..?? We've been up here for almost like hours and yet no one has ever open that door.." Bobby again complained, looking around the almost abandoned place that they've been occupying for the last 2 hours if he can recall correctly. 

"People these days prefers socialising over this spectacular view we got here I assumed you know that too.." The younger informed..Bobby just rolled his eyes at that playing the tip of his glass with his fingers ghosting circles around it as if its the most interesting thing to do for an almost tipsy adult guy like him. 

"I swear dude, I will really kiss the first person who will open that damn door..Like literally kiss the life out of that lucky one when that stupid door opens.. " The older pointing at the door from across the room.. He just want to do something fun right now but he's stuck with Chanwoo the most behaved twenty two years old guy he's ever met in his entire life..So having the fun he knows isn't possible that's what he figured..

"Seriously..??" The younger curiously asked giving his full attention to the older.. If he's going to be honest he's actually curious how crazy his hyung can get without him interfering.. He always wonder how Bobby do FUN in general.. He's heard and read all the rumours about the latter like his scandals and shenanigans over the years but none of them were presented before his eyes and it really itched him to the brim. 

"Yeah.." It sounded like a ghost whisper the way he responded but he means it. 

"What if its an old lady..?? or a cross dresser..??" The younger challenged but to his surprise Bobby didn't even flinch at the thought. 

"I told you, THE FIRST PERSON.. I don't mind if its old or vogue.. I don't discriminate.." Pouring himself another shot of bourbon and gulping it in one go like a thirsty predator. 

"And what if its another dude..??" That's when the door opened and they both automatically turn to look towards the doors direction..Just like in any slomo movie transition Bobby could've sworn he has never seen a guy as enchantingly beautiful as the one he's staring at the moment without blinking.... He was smitten, He's mesmerised.. bewitched even.. 

"You mean that dude..??" He uttered completely hypnotised by the strangers presence or beauty rather..

"Holy Mary Mother of Christ.. Fuck he's beautiful.." He nonchalantly said not leaving his sight over the beautiful creature standing obliviously with the attention he unintentionally gained just by opening that damn door.. He's too immersed with the overlooking view right in front of them.. The guy is sporting a long-ass bleached blonde hair, in a pastel pink suit and a white top underneath finishing his look with white oldskul vans.. His style fits him perfectly like nobody cares and Bobby can't stop and stare in awe.. 

"Hyeah you're fucking right hyung, He is beautiful.." Chanwoo can't help but agree, Eyes travelling into the stranger's direction.. Then suddenly Bobby stood up and who knows what's the guy is thinking..?? 

"W, where you going..??" 

"Claiming my kiss.." He reckoned paving his way towards the subject who's obliviously making his way as well to the sight of the impeccable perfect view of neon lights scene overlooking.. 

"Hi.." Bobby greeted upon coming face to face with the beautiful stranger who's quite caught off guard but nonetheless approachable. 

"Hi_____" 

Bobby grabbed him by the waist devouring his lips locking his left hand over the guys nape to deepen the kiss.. He took the moment of shock from the latter to savour every bits of his plump delicious lips.. He even got the opportunity to invade the latter's sweet cavern, exploring every corners of his mouth tasting and familiarzing every part possible.. However Hanbin was mind blown taken aback from being ambushed kissed by the handsome stranger but something in him felt something odd.. He's as a matter of factly recognised the kiss.. Hanbin was certain he's had this kiss before.. He just don't remember who that was.. And as much as he wants to recall who he once shared that kiss with he cannot be enjoying a kiss like this moreover being kissed by some stranger who knows might be HIV positive or with a contagious deadly disease that might as well infect him and for fuck sake he isn't anyway near prepared for any of that..

So he did the right thing that he should've done earlier.. He forced fully pushed the guy with all his might.. 

Chanwoo who is most likely shook AF bewildered even (but in a good way) with the very sight of two guys kissing before him find it amusing Bobby really never fails to surprise him.. It's even weird how he likes what he see's he should feel disgusted right now but no he's enjoying the view along with the pair kissing as if he's watching Netflix or something with his mouth slightly open, chin resting over his palm and with his glass of burboun long gone forgotten.. 

Before their lips even parted Bobby managed to nibble on Hanbin's lower lips one last time and as the younger push the latter away his own lips was being pulled away with the guy as well cuz the latter biting him gently not intending to split their lips apart any moment.. AWESOME.

On the other hand Bobby was certain, HE has tasted that lips before.. He knew that very familiar cherry scent from the strangers mouth.. If only he remembers who that lips belongs to.. But he don't.. Now they're standing across each other face to face.. 

"Have we met before..??" 

"I don't think so.." Hanbin opposing in an instant but even himself felt a strange connection but of course he's not letting that in the open..Who knows the dude must be a psycho or something.. 

"No man, I think we did.. Your lips, they tasted familiar.." He responded fighting the urge to attack those luscious swollen lips again..He witness how the guy rolled his eyes towards him..Like who wouldn't..?? But he also couldn't ignore the blush creeping over the other's face from the mention of his lips taste.. 

"You're insane.."

"I swear, I've kissed you before.." He claimed feeling so sure, Mentally questioning himself when, where, who and how the guy before him really seemed familiar.. He's certain they've met before.. Those lips' taste never lie..And Bobby has a very witty tastebuds that it remembers what it likes.. It recognized what it wants and he wants those lips crashing against his one more time..Or more.. 

"You've totally lost it.." The guy looked completely perplexed and pissed at the same time.. 

"I am fucking serious here man, I recognized your scent.. I remember what you taste like.." HE probed almost desperate.. He just want the guy to believe him as if world peace depends on his statement.. 

"I'm done here.." Hanbin mutter shaking his head in disbelief and was about to walk out on Bobby but the latter's quick to grab him by the waist crashing their bodies against each other intimately the younger dodge his head out of reflex to avoid any further physical interaction. 

"Well I'm not.." He mumbled chasing the latter's lips once more and dig in deep using his own lips when he finally caught it..Nibbling his lower lips that is now become Bobby's favorite, sucking it in pure delight not giving the stranger a space to breathe.. 

" **FUCK OFF**..!!!!" He snapped darting his fierce gaze towards the stranger while forcing himself away further..He cannot believe his simple crave for a night view will turn his world upside down just in a matter of minute..Just when he thinks everything is going well this fucking kiss maniac happen. 

" I am trying my hardest not to punch your face right now I'm not even kidding.. " He almost growled both knuckles fisted tightly trying to keep his cool.. The least thing he'd want is to cause a scene which probably be a understatement by now since he was kissed twice by another guy..He can't think of anything that would top that at the moment..What a great night indeed.. 

"Who are you..??" Bobby prodded, eyes locked towards the guy before him who's practically murdering him inside his head right now that's when Chanwoo decided to meddle as much as he wants to indulge himself from his new discovery of enjoying two guys making out or rather his friend sexually harassing a beautiful stranger he also can't just watch them kill each other if he remained inexistent. 

"Hey dude everything alright..??" The younger come for the rescue..But the kissing pair were in their own staring battle.. 

"Let go.." Hanbin demanded firmly wanting to get off of Bobby's tight grip over his arm.. Chan gave his hyung the look as well and the older hesitatedly freed the younger's arm somehow looking apologetic but it's way too late for that now.. The damage is done.. 

" **JERK**.." He scowled before leaving the two without turning back.. He just wants to disappear for good, It's too much embarrassment for the night that's so he thought rubbing his lips like a mad man with the back of his palm.. He hate that guy.. He wished he really didn't hold back from punching his face earlier maybe he'll felt a little better. 

Hanbin run to the first rest room he spotted and immediately wash his face.. Rubbing his mouth even, He just want to get rid of the guys invisible mark on him.. He noticed how swollen his lips were, He can only curse from the thought of the recent event.. 

"I'm **KIM HANBIN** how dare you mess with me..??!!" He cowled between gritted teeth as he brushed both his palms against his hair..Burning holes in the mirror while he's staring at his furious reflection in the mirror.. His dimple is showing even when he's mad. 

💛💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't y'all think Bobby's way too fast..??  
> Should he slow down a bit..??  
> 😂 😂


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dropping bombs..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, an update and cuz I was called out for it.. I don't mind tho'  
> 😂 😂

💛💜💛💜💛

Hanbin didn't sleep a blink that night.. Is it really possible that the stranger in fact is not really a stranger after all..??

He's only had one relationship even before and after his drastic transformation and surely that wasn't him.. Which could only mean one thing..

And the realization hits him faster than his memory could process everything that's terrorising his head.. And as much as he doesn't want to admit there's no other acceptable explanation or reason why they have the same familiarity towards each other..

There's no other person he's ever done the things he did with him..

Those memories they shared together even lingers to him til today specially when he's alone, how could they not..????

They shared such special connection together, a connection he's never had with anyone else but him..

And he's having a headache over it.. If only those memories were gone along with HANBYUL's existence it would've been great but who is he kidding..?? 

There's no use of laying on his bed when he can't even afford to bring himself to sleep and it's already seven in the morning.. Luckily he doesn't have any scheduled work today but to hit the gym and with his condition right now there's noway he'll ever make it their alive if he even attempts to give it a try..

Maybe he'll sleep the day off and exercise during the night.. It's less humid, less traffic, less people and less pretending about this and that shit..

His consciousness wandered some more but the sharp jawline, crooked teeth, sinful lips never left his head.. He can just grin in diselief.. 

"Hm, small world huh.." Hanbin uttered in exhausted hoarse whispered voice.. He sighed for the hundredth time today, yawning with heavy lidded eyes..

He prayed to fall asleep so he won't have to think.. Cuz thinking tires him more than living at his current state.. 

💛💜

Contrary to Hanbin's case Bobby has never slept this good in a while, He had a terrific night.. That despite of all the alcohol he consumed yesterday he doesn't feel hangovered at all.. It must be nice to wake up like this every morning but it would be too much to ask it from the gods..

Then his thoughts wandered to last night's event.. The mystery guys face imprinted in his memory like a tattoo..

His eyes, his expressive eyes he could get lost just by staring at them and he wouldn't mind if that happens..

His nose, giving him such a cold intimidating first impression.. How could a guy look so appealing with a nose like that..?? He don't know the proper answer to that, All Bobby knows is that he's beautiful.. 

His lips, his plump kissable lips.. He could still taste them against his.. He would give up a fortune just to have a taste of them once again..

His scent, just like the guy himself Bobby thought, so mysterious, so soothing, so innocent.. There's something about his natural scent that sends shivers down Bobby's spine..

His taste.... that tasted so subtle, sweet and intoxicating at the same time.. He tasted like a drug even if Bobby has never tried any of that.. He could be delusional, and he's convinced he is actually delusional but who can blame him..?? The guy is a maze and he's deemed to be the only lost runner.. 

Bobby felt like he tasted heaven when he's kissing him..

He tasted paradise when their lips met for the second time last night.. 

Bobby has never been this horny in the morning the way he is today.. 

And if his memory wasn't sleeping on him it has really been a while since he had slept with someone, maybe that's the reason why his hormones gone mad or maybe not.. Call him crazy or whatever but he couldn't take the blonde guy off of his head.. 

Even just the thought of him and what they shared last night makes him smile like a creep.. Or maybe he already is to begin with..

💜 💛 

His bestie Jay found him still lazying in his bed at twelve o'clock in the afternoon.. Bringing him take away brunch in bed, He couldn't be more grateful for that..

"Well, hello to you too lazy head.." The older greeted the moment he entered the room straight to his bed not forgetting to peck him in the forehead..

"I brought you the usual, expecting they would make you feel better.." Jinan said immediately fixing his food being the motherly figure he is to his younger friend..

"You would really make a good mom and wife one day too bad you're already stuck with Ju-ne and theres noway out of his grip since you two are so whipped for each others dick.." Bobby commented watching the latter preparing the food he brought for him gaining a blushing Jinan that couldn't really hide his smile from the younger's statement.. 

"WHIPPED.!!!!" Bobby repeated in a snort. 

There's nobody else in the world as patient and spontaneous as Jinan to him, not even DK or SONG, even that one time he had an accident while on a world tour none of the two paid attention to him the way this little hyung here does for him..

"Then don't you think it's time for you to find that person for you..?? I couldn't be here all the time Ji i have your brother to take care too and as much I wanted to cater to you in anyway possible I can't.. You need that one person more than you need me now.." The older casually stated facts that usually get the latter all riles up but today seemed different, Jinan glance at him and found Bobby looking down on his still duvet-covered lap with an ugly smile that reaches his eyes.. 

"Well I think I already did.." He informed raising his face to meet the olders curious eyes.. 

"I think I found him hyung.." Bobby repeated sealed with his trademark eye smile..

"HIM..???? Who is HIM..????" Jinan exclaimed in confusion.. 

"What happened to HER..????" The shorter guy continued to seek for further information emphasising every last words.. 

"She's gone a long time ago.. I think she's not even real, Maybe she's just a product of my imaginations.." The younger responded but more like him convincing himself rather than convincing Jinan.. 

"You can't be serious Jiwon..( He looked more frustrated than he intend to) You've been searching for her for three years and now you're telling me she's just a product of your imagination..????" He also didn't mean to sound hurt only to find Bobby looking all guilty the way he do now.. 

"So you're telling me you, (he paused shaking his head as if contemplating for the right words) No, WE wasted three fucking years looking for a PRODUCT OF YOUR STUPID IMAGINATION, IS THAT IT..???? (raising his voice in his moment of snap) Cuz I'm so confused here.." His eyes pierced towards the latter who know better than to look back at the older. 

"Does it even matter now if she's actually real or not..?? (there's an apparent controlled snarl on his tone) **SHE'S THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY**.... If she's for real doesn't she even AT the very least, find a way to look for me..???? I believe I'm relevant enough to be mistaken as somebody else or to be not known or be recognised at all.." He proceeds looking hurt, that's when he finally raise his head back at the older but this time its the latter who look away..

"And if she actually cares which I highly doubt wasn't she curious enough to know if i'm already dead or still alive..???? Or maybe hyung, I'm really just a good fuck for her.." He reasoned ridiculously even he knows those claims are absurd and there's noway he's taking back the things he already said so be it.. 

"You can't be serious.. (constantly shaking his head and the sass rushing over him that he can't keep himself from rolling them eyes for his stupid friend to see) But you had her virgin Jiwon, And you're both minors when you two happen.." Jinan imposed adding insult to the idiot's injury.. 

"She could be lying.. You know she lied about her age first.." He insisted just as much, He can't let his hyung keep figuring him out.. He's buried himself down so deep with HER memories and now he really just want a way out, Out of his own misery.. 

"You tell me something I don't know Ji..(he finally surrendered or maybe not) Since you're the one who was with her.. You tell me, apart from her age did she lied about something else..??" Bobby couldn't answer to that.. He couldn't think of any to shut him up cuz his hyung has always been right while he has a knack for always messing everything up.. 

"I don't mind you changing your preferences of the people you want to date or whatever I just don't get why you all of a sudden quit like that..(knocking some sense to his stone-headed dongsaeng) That's so not you.. After all the effort and things you put through in search of her.." 

They shared a look for a sec. 

"It's a lost battle from the start hyung, (he almost whispered but audible enough for Jinan to hear) And I'm just so stupid to realised that now.." 

Jinan heave a few heavy sigh to calm his nerves, The last thing he want is another petty argument (which more likely what they've been engaged to) where nobody wins and they both lose.. The stupid cycle is so damn tiring and its been going on for years. They should really cut that crap he thought. 

"OK...." He retreats and ended up sitting on the other edge of Bobby's bed.. The latter's just staring at him. 

"So you found someone else.." Jinan uttered and nod to himself as if he's already accepting the matter in his head which isn't.. It'll take him time to process. He's too fond of HER memories when infact he doesn't even who they're actually referring to as "HER" over the passed three years.. 

"Mind to tell me who HE is..??" He tried to sound enthusiastic but failing.. 

"I don't know.." Bobby replied nonchalantly still staring at Jinans ethereal beauty.. 

"He left faster than he arrived.." 

"OHMYGOD JIWON...." Face palming himself making the younger chuckle.. Their down south mood earlier gone lighter all thanks to the younger's unpredictable humour and again his stupid crooked grin plastered all over his face. 

"Hm, I'll find him and this time i know I can..( Jinan raised a brow at that) Cuz unlike before I know exactly how he looks like, I can even recognize him in a sea of people.." He sounded hopeful and Jinan don't have the heart to burst his bubble.. Moreover he doesn't want to ruin that happiness resonating on his bestfriends smiling eyes.. 

"I don't know about that.." Leaving the space he occupied to grab the abandoned food he fixed earlier.. He settled the tray beside Bobby.. 

"You better eat before it gets cold.. I'll go prepare your bath.." Ending their conversation as he headed for the bathroom.. 

"Loveyou..." Bobby cooed before the older reach for his bathroom door, Jinan paused in a halt holding the doorknob.. He look back at him and found Bobby smiling while munching his food, He smiled back adoringly..

"Love you too Ji.."

💜💛

Hanbin crack his eyes open staring blankly at the ceiling, He had slept more than the usual hours but it felt like it's only been a minute.. 

He stayed like that for a good minute before changing position, But the moment he did he almost fall from his bed due to his shocking body reflexes (a smiling Jiwon sitting pretty occupying the space beside him) and a terrifying scream of horror scape his throat and before he knows it he's running out of his room heading to his twins just across his.. 

The still terrified Hanbin busted his twin sisters door open gaining a flinching Jennie on her own bed.. 

"There's something i want to tell you.."

"OK..?? But was that you who screamed just now..??" The latter look guilty of charge but didn't give any confirmation, Jennie didn't dig further.. The answer is already given. 

"You look really serious right now and it's scaring me a bit not gonna lie.." She added and noticed Hanbin's already as red as tomato so this is really serious she figured.. 

"What is it Bin..??" 

The younger just remained standing back facing the door.. He bit his lower lip as if contemplating where to start, His left arm subconsciously travelling to scratch over his nape as a grown habit.. Jennie was just staring back at him fully expectant.. 

"I think the ghost from the past-----" 

"OHMYGOD WHERE DID YOU HIDE THE BODY..??!!" She sounded accusing cutting him off.. Hanbin has never looked frustrated more than he is now.. 

"Noona hajima..??!! This is serious....." He muttered but more like whinning which is by the way he's really good at.. 

"SAREY.." She quickly replied cutely with her natural sass.

"I slept with with someone.." Hanbin dropping the bomb just like that not even wanting to meet her eyes upon realising what he just said.. 

"Did you--did you make her pregnant..????" She exclaimed in disbelief, Like c'mon they both know the answer to that is not possible.. 

"Can you let me talk first please..????" His whinning continued but this time with full body enthusiasm waddling his shoulders like a pissed toddler..

Jennie immediately get the memo.. She really needs to behave now.. Turning her serious face on.. 

"Go on, i'm zipping my mouth now i promise.." Even doing the gesture as she speaks. 

Hanbin felt ease at that finally.. Jennie motioned him to come over and so he did.. They layed together back leaning on the headboard of the bed..

She scoots herself closer to him, facing each other side by side getting a better comfortable position in such insync motions as if mirroring each others movement, indeed they're twins..

"You can start talking now i'm listening.." Jennie reassuring her twin. 

💛💜💛💜💛💜💛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I drop more bombs for y'all..?? Lemme know..


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Joker met his Harley..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recalled promising two updates so here's number two..

**///////NYC, four years ago///////**

💛💜💛💜💛💜

its the last night of the FALL-WINTER fashion week in New York, JENNA KIM is the only Korean and youngest super model that got invited to walk the runway..

Some people raised their brow learning that a little Korean girl will showcase such huge brands and houses when no one even knows about her existence until she appears in-front of them..

Was she scared..?? no,she's hella terrified but her nerves always does the trick for her..

Her own self has always been her biggest competition..

She wasn't even shaken when she sees the line up of senior supermodels she'll be sharing the same runway with.. And she's the youngest, to top it all she don't know anybody there.. But does it even matter when the competition is no other than yourself..?? She definitely thought not..

She wants to prove that she can do anything with the given circumstances..

Chances of getting bullied by the seniors is no longer new to her.. She's expecting it to happen anyway and she's well prepared..

During hair and make up, fitting and even rehearsals shes heard a few whispering about her, Look of disgust were thrown here way here and there.. 

She didn't let it get to her tho' she has better things to do.. She got life to do and they can all hate her for that she didn't care one bit, She's not Kim Hanbyul for nothing she always reassures herslef.

The sweetest revenge by far is proving them all wrong cuz she delivers even better than anybody else out there.. She impressed a great amount of audience and designers all through out the whole fashion week..

Much more to her own amusement she gained herself exclusive contract offers, add campaigns and even admirers.. She even had the biggest photo in the newpapers fashion corner could y'all believe that..?? cuz she had a hard time believing that either everyone just seem so interested about her..

After all the glitz and glamour week then came the gala masquerade after party that the organizers held for the first time as they claimed and everyone's in character..

💜💛

It was HANBYUL's first Masquerade ball, she's very excited.. But the moment she made her entrance it was also the first time she actually felt out of place.. 

Everyone just stop and take a good look at HER, cuz in that ocean of masked covered faces she's the only one that made such a statement..

She's the only one wearing red(iKON Dive kind of red) if that's not already an impact.. its like a Walt Disney reunion while she's wearing Harley Quinn(Margot Robbie version) inspired hair that she didn't bother to tie just letting if flow and the signature messy makeup hidden underneath her little fiery red mask to crash the party.. 

The guys find him very pleasing in their eyes however the women in the room dressed like princesses doesn't find her appealing.. That shouldn't be surprising by now since the whole fashion week they've been treating her in different.. 

She takes a few breath and keep repeating "You can do this" to herself until she finally calm her nerves.. 

As the party went on, she did what she have to do and didn't tried to mingle, If they don't want her company why would she force herself in right..?? She's fine on her own, no big deal.. 

There were still people that come to her every once in a while to compliment her here and there and she's well-trained to return their courtesy and favour.. It only proves that not everyone's a jerk, there were few who are really nice.. 

Few famous personalities from different fields specially the entertainment industry joined later that night, some even performed.. She actually had a blast in one of the performances.. That's also a first.. 

After midnight that's when things started to get pretty wild and she's completely out-casted, There's people kissing, making out and stupidly drunk everywhere.. She felt suffocated and figured she needed a way out before she finds herself in trouble.. And she's still a minor.. 

💜💛

Hanbyul find her way out of the scene and come across a backdoor.. Luckily it wasn't locked.. To her curiosity she opened it and entered the door that led her to a fire Exit.. 

The silence was defeaning and she needed air.. But instead of going down she took the way up, It didn't take her long to reach the rooftop floor and she realised climbing up all the way there is the right decision.. 

The view up there is impeccable.. 

She walked closer, claimed a few steps to the edge until she reached the border and filled her lungs with all the city air she can take spreading both arms wide open as if imitating that one famous scene of Rose and Jack in Titanic..

Hanbyul closes her eyes and remained like that for a while.. She felt free, she felt like she's flying and she smiled letting her dimples makes its entrance on her now cold rosy painted cheek.... 

It was so peaceful up there, she have the whole rooftop for herself or that's so she thought, the whole NYC view, the Empire state building might as well watching over her from afar.. She likes the thought of it.. No, to be brutally honest she loves every bits of it. 

She kept her eyes closed and her arms spread wide open.. Feeling the air and the welcoming breeze that envelopes her.. Her long red dress flowing like waves hugging her body at the right places complimenting her beautiful slender figure.. The left side of her long legs where the slit of her red dress reached up to her higher tigh getting more exposed as the wind continue to blow yet she didn't mind.. 

It was a moment of bliss, a magical one at that.. She could do this all night.. Her smile never left her lips, dimples apparent on both side of her cheeks just that the one on the left is more prominent than the other. 

She thanked the Gods for making this moment only for her, She couldn't ask for more until she felt a pair of arms holding her tiny waist, a warm over-powering presence standing behind her along with a musky intoxicating scent and a refreshing aftershave, her heart starts pounding against her chest violently from the sudden skin to skin contact.. 

"Are you done flying Princess..??" A raspy horse voice whispered a little too close to her ear, She can even feel his breath ghosting all over her face and it sends shivers down her spine.. Her eyes are now wide open in both shock and confusion.. 

"Or should I call you My Quinn..??" He proceeded, Hanbyul then found her nerves to finally function and she turns to her back in such slow-motion only to be greeted by the most beautiful endearing eye smile he's ever seen plus his infectious crooked smile on display all for her to see..

His arms never left her waist securing her from falling (not for him OK) and they're too close to comfort proximity for strangers but that's not any of their concern at the moment.. 

The stranger is in full dressed as Joker(Jared Leto version)with makeup on point along with the nasty vibrant green locks.. He looked illegally gorgeous but he really didn't have to know that but obviously he's fully aware, She doesn't mean to look down but it's already too late to look away cuz he caught her red handed staring at his bare chested tattooes..

"See anything you like..??" He asked her with a smirk and the audacity too..

She barely know what's going on or what's wrong with her but she finds herself curiously saying..

"Yes, are they real..??" She inquired as if she's hypnotised or something.. 

The stranger smiled at her crookedly which is given (without the pun intended) since the guy's sporting the most attractive set of crooked teeth she's ever seen on a guy before.. She thinks it's part of his charm..

"I hate to disappoint you but NO, they're just hand painted.. I mean who in the right mind would get tatooes like these..?? Its just Joker and he's nuts.." He added and she couldn't really argue with that but she has better knowledge to fit his humour.. 

"You're Joker tho'.." She responded innocently, the arms in her waist were long gone forgotten..

"Apparently.." He replied back still smiling genuinely.. She smiled back at him.. And they stared at each other for a while trying to figure out what they really look like underneath all the make up and mask but that's not possible.. 

They were both face painted like a blank canvass props to whoever did their make up.. And considering the dim lights of the night it's a bigtime struggle to do so. 

💜💛

"Do you wanna go sit or you want to keep flying..??" He then asked. 

"Are you staying..??" She responded with a question instead, The stranger somehow was taken aback he didn't see that coming obviously.. 

"Do you want me to..??" He asked away, He couldn't figure her out.. and since Hanbyul is pretty tall, maybe the stranger is just a few inches taller than her so their literally in a face to face distance.. And only she noticed the piercing in his left brow making him manlier and more attractive she bet the guy is also aware of that.. 

"I would love that.." She uttered bewildered and amused and so as the stranger dressed like Joker but acts like a gentleman..

He guided her down the platform only then they both realised he's still holding her waist, shared a minute of blush and embarrassment but either way they felt at ease in each others presence.. And that was weird..

He walked her to the far end corner and adding to her surprise there was actually a contemporary concrete chair laying there as inviting as a sofa..

She snapped her head to look at him beaming in delight..

"Can i..??" She inquired looking all excited just by the presence of a stupid chair, and who would deny her that..?? The stranger couldn't.. 

"Sure,make yourself comfy.." He offered gesturing her to go on.. 

Hanbyul raced her way to sit there the stranger followed suit smiling at her silly childlike behaviour.. She's so easy and simple to please he thought yet she's a complete mistery ..

"Bet she doesn't even realised how dangerously attractive she is.." He mumbled only for him to hear shaking his head in disbelief but he couldn't be more pleased himself, the timing is perfect.. Who would've thought his little party escape could turn into an extra-ordinary encounter.

💛💜💛💜💛💜💛

**first part of their untold story..**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't intend to confuse y'all with Jenna Kim but I'm not too comfy using Hanbyul when another guy is involve since we all know how young she is but here I am being the creep making an AU like this..  
> 😂 😂
> 
> Sorry Hanbinie..
> 
> And today FEBRUARY 27,2020 FINALLY KIM HANBIN'S NAME HAS BEEN CLEARED..
> 
> WE DID IT KONICS..  
> Our faith and loyalty to him, all our prayers has been answered..   
> All we need now is our Leader's RETURN a COMEBACK that will shake the world..


	7. VII

💛💜💛💜💛💜💛 

**Hanbin and Lisa has been sparring straight four hours of Muay Thai and as much as she wants to keep up with his obsession and enthusiasm with the sport.**

She's certain there's more to this than just athletics this time..

And her little spacing out gave his bastard partner in crime the perfect opportunity to beat her ass, She felt the intense impact of Hanbin's tornado and back kick combo over her torso, it all happens too fast, she didn't see them coming and the next thing she knew her body's flying mid-air hitting the corner of the ring, it was too strong that she landed on the floor with a loud thud.. 

"YAH, YOU TRYING TO MURDER ME WITH TAEKWONDO YOU DIPSHIT..??!!" Lisa snarled in half scream the moment she recover from the blow attacking a laughing Hanbin with unlimited punches like a professional boxer.. 

"YOU'RE CHEATING BASTARD..??!!" She's fuming and outraged while the still snickering punk is now defending himself with every attack she's able to connect cuz Lisa is a tough cookie or just monster in general she's desperate to get even or at least she could try.. 

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU..!!!!" In her fighting form position she took two jumpsteps backwards, (she's a badass with her footwork too)before launching herself forward, storming Hanbin in full force using her whole body aiming for a headlock, she succeeded cornering the latter against the ropes, grabbing him and locking both her arms in place all around his neck but Hanbin uses the rope as leverage and quickly made a run through the ropes dragging Lisa along with him forcing a 360 back flip that caught Lisa off guard once again, But his wrath didn't end there, The moment he escaped her grip as she lost all her balance flipping through mid-air Hanbin steps right back up in his defense position and blow a drop kick in the right perfect timing and he can only manage a half-ass sorry not sorry Oopps while he watch her body drop dramatically.. 

Her back fell flat against the ring floor forcing a painful coughing off her throat, causing her to curl like a ball in the side.. Sure her first fall earlier got into her but this one really hurt like a bitch and she's not going to fake it as if she's alright cuz seriously she's not.. Her ego was bruised and so as her pride.. 

"Are you just gonna lay there all night or what..??" There goes Hanbin and his fucking dick attitude Lisa can just roll her eyes.. 

"Help me get up you ass.." She hissed feeling bitter, The latter complied without any nasty comeback, He bend over offering a hand but as soon as she leans to reach for it twisting the innocent arm while both her lower limbs find their way to caged Hanbin's torso, making the duo rolling through the flatform in such compromising position. 

"You just damaged my pride Hanbin, I cant just let it go like that.." She's so mad for being cheated on. 

"Really..?? I was actually aiming for your mind-blown ego, you know I can never break your heart.. I love you so much.." He reckoned, still with the grinning face on that the latter loves to wipe out using a steal chair if possible.. 

"Says by the douche who just went Mortal Combat on me, wow fairly believable.." Lisa replied sardonically.. The glares are still there.. 

"You know I'm just going easy on you right..?? But I think you're not a fan of my special treatment and I'm not that patient either.." Lisa is feather-light on his back, her lower limbs caging his entire middle frame along with both his arms restrained on each side of his figure, A great advantage for having long-slender legs like the one she has. 

Hanbin's rooted to the floor in a kneeling position with Lisa clinging to him like a koala, a killer one at that cuz ofcourse she never learn, Back at it with her choking-Hanbin-to-death grip against his giraffe neck, a shirty disadvantage for him and an A-plus for Lisa just cuz why not..??

"I guess if I get to kill you I can tell your sister we're even.." They continued to converse despite of their situation, Lisa felt superior like this specially when she's man-handling Hanbin.. 

"Im not the one that broke your heart..I helped you fix it.." He retort, they're literally tangled on each other.. Sweat to sweat, skin to skin.. And nobody really cares.. 

"Exactly.." Tightening the grip over his body along with the choking, And Hanbin could've sworn she's grinning like the devil right at that moment.. 

"Then fucking kill HERR NOT ME..!!!!" He half-chiked half-yelled, Red as beat red.. cold sweat dripping over his forehead down his jaw.. Lisa's enjoying the torture so much.. 

"There's no point doing that.." She chirps, the compromising position didn't stop them both from casually verbally abusing each other.. It's really just as normal as breathing.. Even the people on the watch starts to get worried but obviously no one wants to interrupt or even try to meddle.. Who knows what these twoosnters are capable of..?? 

"And you know better than clinging on my back while forgetting I still have my feet intact..right..??" He's choking while saying all that cuz Lisa decided that maybe suffocating him is more domestic than bleeding him dry.. 

"You're practically down on your knees for me, what else can you do..?? And I'm still choking y____" She couldn't finish the word as the latter slowly get up and back to his feet, A headbat followed by one quick axe kick by the left and a back kick to the right, And Hanbin's not satisfied enough.. Lisa's still all over him and so he bend over and throw himself against the floor, sandwiching Lisa in the process losing all her grip over him.. 

"Oh I'm not done yet.." Pulling Lisa by the arms and grabbing her along the waistband of her shorts, lifting her like a sack of rice over his shoulders and flipping Lisa only to smack her back all over again right through the cold floor. 

A choked whimper escape her mouth..

"Are you two "Karate-Kids-wanna-be" finished..?? I'm starving.." Jennie from out of nowhere appears looking unimpressed, sporting her resting-bitch-face with her arms tucked against her chest. 

"And the devil wears prad__" Jennie's murdering glares cut her off. 

"It's gucci and chanel FYI.." She informed shortly Lisa just snorted raising an arm for Hanbin to take, He helped her get up without any monkey business.. Making sure she's not uncomfortable.. 

"Why would you even beat each other up when you're gonna end up nursing her sorry ass..??" She can't help the sass.. 

"OHSHUTUP..!!!!" Lisa snarled, walking(a little limping here and there) side by side with Hanbin still guiding and securing her back.. One of her arm thrown over Hanbin's shoulder. 

"YAH, did you just yell at me..????" Jennie yelled back at her with no less than a murdering glare.. 

"SO..????" She barks back gracefully just to get into her nerves cuz there's no more annoying for Jenny than showing her the attitude. 

"Wah, you're such a dick Lisa.." 

"Oh you love my dick J, don't pretend you didn't.." The latter responded in full sarcasm knowing the other would hate her for that.. 

"Excuse me..??!!" 

"OK,(Hanbin finally getting involved) we all can stop mentioning dicks now, cuz obviously, I am the only guy here and mind y'all my dick didn't do anything to deserve any of your indirect insults.. So can we just leave in peace now..??" The look of disappointment apparent all over his face, He guided Lisa out of the ring in the most gentle possible way he can and stop infront of his twin that now looks apologetic.. The two ladies shared a distant look towards each other before looking away.. 

"SAREY...." The two said in unison, the sass definitely leaving both of them Hanbin can just mentally face-palm himself and shake his head from the building tension between the two and he hates how he's always have to be in the middle of it.. 

"And J, here.." He pulled her twin closer and grab Lisa's arm that's holding onto him only to shift it against Jennie who didn't realise what's happening until she's got a Lisa tangled on her side.. The two just glared at each other along with making displeased look on their faces.. 

"Take good care of your EX cuz obviously you miss getting in each others throat, Y'all have a lot to catch up.." Leaving the two dumb founded.. 

**///////MEMORY LANE///////**

💜💛

Hanbin headed straight to the shower, Stripping all his body restrains and stormed his way to the cold running water.. He flinch a little upon getting hit by the shivering coldness of it.. But it didn't take away the burning memories he's been trying to avoid from crossing his mind.. THOSE stupid reminders that one time he felt wonders, he felt love and lost it at the same time.. 

The pair has been sitting there for a while, Her on the concrete round chair with a comfy cushion surprisingly which she claimed earlier and him just an arm span away from her occupying the empty floor..

".. You haven't told me your name.." She finally spoke, she's not the type who breaks the silence but this time she felt like doing so.. 

"And so do you.." The stranger replied, Bobby stilled in a reclined position. 

"I'm Jenna.." She layed out her hand expecting a handshake.. He stared at it for a sec before looking at her meeting her gaze.. 

"Jiwon.." He took her hand but instead of shaking it, Bobby brought it to his lips and peck on it while their eyes are lock.. And he didn't let go just yet right after, Well she really didn't mind either.. 

"You're cold.." he uttered, just enough for her to hear, subconsciously rubbing his thumb against the back of her palm.. It soothes her and calms him at the same time.. 

"Are you always like this..??" She can't help but ask.. There's really something about her eyes that makes Bobby wonder.. He's certain those eyes were familiar.. Too bad his memory isn't as good as his looks or maybe not.. Who knows..?? 

"Like what..??" 

"Flirting.." And he's dumb-founded, startled for a sec bewildered even.. 

"You think I'm flirting with you..???? That's cute but how old are you again..??" Bobby can't contain his surprised reaction, He has never met a girl that literally knocks him off of his feet.. She's looking so innocent and fragile but damn she's not as fragile as a flower but a ticking bomb instead.. 

"And for the record I am not flirting with you.. Just because you're fucking attractive__" He immediately stop upon realizing what he's about to say, Sometimes he just want to kick his own ass for saying stupid things in the most inappropriate moments and this is just one of them..

"So you think I'm attractive..??" She repeats, Amusement evident in her face as if she doesn't know that already, but probably she doesn't, Bobby's not the one to judge but she has such a tendency of being oblivious most of the time, He's proven that so many times now..Its as if she's lost in her own world.. And that makes her even more mysterious.. And he admires the mystery..

"That's not the point here.." He tired to reason out, Why does it feel like he keeps losing from her he thought..?? And yet again she seemed like she's actually enjoying every bits of it..

"You think I'm attractive..??" Her eyes are twinkling and sparkling Bobby's sure of it.. He can't be that drunk just by drinking wine, He knows what he sees and no one can tell him otherwise.

"Wow, you are unbelievable you only hear what you want to hear do you..??" 

"That doesn't answer my question.." She persisted still expecting for a proper answer. 

"Hm, wow just WOW.." He's in complete disbelief, shaking his head in the process reaching out for the neglected bottle of wine he's been carrying earlier.. 

He chug it like there's no tomorrow its almost half when he stop.. Aware of the intense look the other is giving him.. He somehow felt his cheeks heating up, and he fully knows its not because of the alcohol.. But it's the stupid effect she has on him.. 

"Stop looking at me like that.." He scold before taking another gulp from the bottle.. 

"Like what..??" She asked innocently, She can really be a pain in the ass without even trying so hard.. And that still could be part of her unruly charm..

"Like you're undressing me.."He almost want to get mad but that wouldn't get them anywhere he figured.. And there's really something about her quite intriguing and he don't want to ruin the moment, He knows he's capable of being an asshole, or a complete jerk but maybe not for tonight.. 

"Its annoying.." He informed while she's looking at her and she doesn't seem offended at all, As if she's aware of it..

"I'm sorry I can't help it.." she replied nonchalantly making the latter turn towards her in a snap.. Her eyes full of curious sincerity.. 

"Are you--are you really this blunt..?? (raising a brow) Like seriously how old are you..?? Don't you know how to filter..??" Bobby can't decipher what's running into the latter's mind, The more he tries to figure her out makes it twice more(how she gets)unpredictable.. 

"Am I making you uncomfortable..??" She proceeds with her inquiries being the oblivious creature that she is.. 

"And you always do that, answering my questions with another question.. You obviously don't know how to make a conversation.. I mean a proper one.." 

They remained silent after the little banter.. Watching the city lights, listening to the faint chaos of the night.. It wasn't an awkward silence, or any uncomfortable moment.. Somehow it makes them both feel warm and at peace.. Two strangers trap in each other company, its almost silly.. Their encounter feels like a movie.. 

He continue drinking while she's there watching, watching every moves he make, analysing every details of his painted face.. And then she recalled the first time he smiled at her, A smile so bright like a sunshine's rays.. He can't deny the guy is a turner even with all the paint on.. And she shouldn't be thinking the way she's doing right now but she really can't help it.. God she's fallen deep.. And she knows she's not good at keeping it.. 

"Do you, do you believe in love at first sight..??" She ask after sometime trying to fix the unnecessary tension.. 

"Why..?? Do you..??" He asked back not even sparing her a glance.. 

"Maybe.." She responded shortly gaining the latters attention.. 

"I do.." Bobby then replied, She just glance at him as if expecting for a better explanation.. And who is he to deny her that..?? He even thinks she casted a spell on him while he isn't looking cuz no matter what she say or do he just ends up complying to her.. If that wasn't weird enough he don't really know what more.. 

"And I'm talking based on experience.." Bobby confessed.. 

"I fell in love with my first Love at the very first sight.." There's depth resonating his tone, His eyes sparkling like the stars at dawn but they're empty at the same time.. And she's staring at him like he could see the entire universe if only those orbs would meet her longing eyes.. 

"Are you together now..??" There's a part of her that doesn't want to ask only to hear him say yes but majority of her brain wants to hear him say no instead.. 

"No, we never were.." He smiled faintly.. Someway, somehow she felt relieved after knowing that.. She doesn't even know why she's suddenly acting so strange when he only met the guy a few monents ago.. Not even n hour to be exact. 

"She doesn't even know I'm in love with her.." He proceeds before taking another taste of his drink.. But this time he savours it, The bitterness that matches how he felt, The little sting aftertaste that leaves him wanting for more even if it burns his throat until it itch.. He takes another sip and it lingers through his lips.. 

"Do you regret it..??" 

"Should I..?? (they shared a look for a sec) I don't think we'll ever meet if she actually knows how I feel for her, don't you think..??" Not leaving his eyes off of her and noticed how she doesn't like losing one bit, if it's another person he bet she could be shaking by now but hell she's eyeing her just as much.. 

"That'd be a bummer.." She uttered in almost like a whispered manner gaining a snicker from the latter.. Bobby really got it bad this time, She got him at that.. He suddenly felt conscious and look away first.. But his crooked smile didn't falter. 

"Hm, you're crazy.. And adorable.." 

"And you're beautiful.." She says returning the favour, Bobby look back at her and he's blushing.. 

"shut up.." And that gains him a lovely set of dimples from the other.. 

**///////END OF HANBIN'S TIME TRAVEL///////**

💛 💜

**Just when Hanbin left, that's when they arrived in full entourage..**

"Why's the ring close..??" Ju-ne asked out of confusion reffering to the Muay Thai room while tying his boyfriends belt.. They regularly train for jiujitsu together.. 

"Oh, WangSabu's brought the NEWKIDS(no pun intended) I heard they're exclusively using the room for themselves.." Their assistant trainor informed, The latter is helping Bobby to wrap his fist cuz the dude wants to try boxing that day.. And it's been a while since he paid them a visit.. 

"Why..??" The couple asked in chorus, sharing the same exact curious expression.. Bobby just remained silent, He doesn't mind other people's business the way he doesn't want people caring about his own.. 

"I heard its his master's son.." The older proceeds, Tapping Bobby's shoulder an indication they're done with the wrapping.. The latter returned the gesture and went to pick up his boxing gloves.. 

"So it's a special treatment huh," Jinan not dropping the subject just yet..

"Guess you could say that.." The older can just agree.. As much as he doesn't want to entertain the idea its inevitable to not think of it that way.. Special treatment were never applied before.. Even GD and TOP never experienced such treatment from Wangsabu so hearing this kind of possibility is quite absurd well at least for them..

"Wow Kim Jiwon you're finally here.." A beaming in full glee Daesung approaching them from afar and obviously he's heading their direction.. He has a great fondness towards Bobby that no one can ever explain despite of all the coldness the younger has no problems showing him, the affection remains the same..

"Hyung shut up.." He immediately bark at Daesung making the older laugh.. Patting the younger's back out of habit.. Bobby didn't show any reaction as always.. And everyone's used to that sight.. It wasn't any of a bigger deal.. 

"Hyung, did you just get out of there..??" Ju-ne once again can't refrain himself from asking the obvious.. And he knows he's not the only one..

"Oh wae..??" The older asked back.. He even glanced back at the room he just got out of.. And the rest followed before sharing a knowing look..

"Seung-hyung said there's NEWKIDS getting special treatment..So are we not allowed to use the ring anymore..??" Jinan filling in for his boyfriend since they all know how terrible Ju-ne gets with explanations.. Its not that he's dumb,he just couldn't make sense of trivial things in general..

"Gwenchana, the ring is available now, they're already in the shower.." He assured them cooly..

"Hyung is the master's son good..??" Song asked out of the blue.. Even the quiet Chanwoo raised a brow at that, He shared a look with Bobby,A look only the two can ever understand cuz they believed they have a higher,greater connection. 

"What do you mean..???? He wasn't good she was GREAT, DOPE even.." Daesung stated in full admiration..His eyes disappearing in a crescent like moon whenever he smiles, Just like Bobby's, maybe that's why he's so fond of him.. They both have that rare precious smile, The one that makes someone smiles back just by seeing it.. That one particular smile that reaches the eyes, That one infectious smile..

There's so much controversy left from his claims, Everyone's in utter and further confusion.. And luckily Daesung's smart enough to read their expressions..

"Ah, you're all confused..(he said smiling and again losing his eyes for it) He used to be a guy.."

He continue to provide them the information.. On the other hand there's Bobby who doesn't give a damn, He scooted himself out of the curious bunch and find his way to the sparring equipment's and start to warm-up but he can still hear them from there.. whether he likes it or not..

"So he's gay now..??" One of them asked still not making any sense of the conversation.. 

"Not exactly.. Like I said SHE," And the realization finally drawn on them.. Its almost fascinating how everyone seemed indifferent of the given information but all at the same time responded with the same exact expression..

"Ooh.."They cooed in unison.. Bobby in one corner snorting like the devil throwing punches here and there..

"She's beautiful though, Like a real life Barbie if you would ask.."Daesung added..

"AH, seolma.."The guys continue to react in disbelief not taking any of his claims seriously..

"You're such a bluffer hyung.."One of them teased, 

"YAH, WHAT DO Y'ALL TAKE ME FOR..????" The older taking offence from their never ending disapproval when he's stating facts proven with his own eyes..

"Maybe she's had plastic surgery.." 

"it's called SRS y'all dipshits.." Lisa suddenly appeared out of nowhere startling everyone including Daesung.. Bobby's facing his back from their direction and had his headphones in full blast so he's no longer aware of the little chaos going on..

"S, she's the master's son..????

"That's me..(she responded cheerfully with all the smile in the world) It's nice to meet y'all.." Waving to all of them being the miss Congeniality they didn't thought her to be considering how she literally just swore at them just now.. The guys were all taken aback from her quirky personality. 

And before anything goes more complicated Seungri came into the picture and that's all their cue to leave one after the other.. Daesung approached him to say hi first before he takes his own leave.. 

"Lisa,(acknowledging his presence while approaching the younger) Hanbin called me, saying you needed ride.." She's already beaming from the sight of him but her expression changes in a snap.. And now she's pouting as she crossed her arms against her chest. 

"That bastard left not even saying goodbye.." Her tone is sulky and so as her face.. But she's really adorable like that.. 

"Oh tell me about it.." The older snorted even rolling his eyes making Lisa giggle and forgets she's actually frustrated.. 

"Are these all your things..??" Changing the subject eye-ing the bag situated on Lisa's side as they speak.. 

"Hm,(she cutely nodded) we'll be here regularly so my other stuffs were all in the lockers.."She happily informed. 

" Regularly..????" The older repeated, paused in a halt trying to reach for the bag. 

"Oppa,(taking one of his arms to hold) You didn't see how he crashed my pride just now(tightening her hold over the latter's arm), I can't just let him get away like that.. I demanded a rematch.." And again she's smiling as bright as the sun.. She's really something.. 

"Ah jinjja these spoiled brats.." The older exclaimed making her giggle once more..The pair walking slowly like its as if they have all the time in the world to spare.. Probably not aware how loud they're talking to each other or maybe they just really don't care.. Her arm still hooked over the older's as they pave their way out of the room.. the bickering came continues.. 

"Y'all won't stop until someone dies is it..??" Seungri grunted.. But the younger never take him seriously which isn't a surprise to him anymore..Among the people he's handling Lisa and Hanbin will always be the only two who he can never tame.. He's even more surprised how he can actually keep up with them after all this years.. 

"You're being dramatic oppa..You know we love each other somuch" Lisa mused on her usual teasing tone that only make the older submit to all her will.. He knows that arguing with her is always a lost battle. 

"Yeah, too much love will kill you two..That I'm sure of" He scoffed taking a bigger steps but Lisa just clings tighter to him along with her giggles.. And it's really not possible to get mad at her Seungri figured..If Hanbin exudes such charisma she surely is the charmer.. 

"Lame.." She snorted still tagging at the latter's arm as they headed to the carpark not forgetting to wave and vow to the people that recognised her.. 

💛💜💛💜💛💜💛


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I copy pasted the wrong draft apparently I'm super sorry for that....  
> it's dumb of me to even check until today....  
> Again apologies....

🖤❤️🖤❤️🖤❤️🖤

Later that night Bobby's full squad went out for dinner minus Donghyuk.. And he doesn't even know if the guy is really avoiding him or he's just busy but He knows they're really hiding something from him.. And hes not in the mood to ruin an amazing night, more over a wonderful dinner with his claimed family.. so he set the thoughts aside, atleast for now. 

He went home feeling empty all over again, he couldn't remember the last time he went home completely sober..

He headed straight to his room, took a quick shower and slumped himself to the comfort of his own bed.. blankly staring at the ceiling for quite a while til his head gives up on him and he couldn't help himself from growling..

He lazily sit back laying on the headboard of the bed, hands moving in autopilot opening the drawer of his side table and there it is..

The only remaining proof that what he and the mysterious girl named JENNA shared that night weren't just product of delusions or his playful imaginations no matter how many times he tried convincing himself otherwise over the passed three years of searching and nothing.. 

He picks up the red little mask that's been occupying his drawer, He can still remember how it looks on her.. He can feel his heart thumping and clenching painfully against his chest.. Anything that reminds him of her hurts like hell.. if only he didn't over-slept that day maybe he could've stopped her from leaving.. But he got too comfortable, He got too confident it could be a start of something new between them, Something beautiful, something wonderful.. something that would last, but didn't....

She left just like the cold air.. The hardest part is that she unconventionally took his heart along with her and only left a disposable mask to comfort him from longing about her and the memories they shared together..

He didn't even realize he's already crying until he heard himself whimper.. His shoulders starts to shake and shudder, He's still longing for her..

There's no amount of time can ever make him forget about the girl..

"I MISS YOU SO MUCH JENNA....."

🖤❤️

Hanbin abruptly wake up, He immediately gets up eyes travelling in his own room..

He's certain somebody called his name,

His eyes proceeds scanning his whole room but he's all alone.. He couldn't be dreaming then, but it just felt surreal..

The voice sounded familiar..

The thought only made him restless.. Waking up in the middle of the night has been part of the routine.. Waking up is easy but putting yourself back to sleep has become a daily struggle since he return back to Korea..

And the fact that he is now breathing the same air as Jiwon is another obstacle, And he knows the guy is not the only problem he needs and must face in the future.. 

He tried massaging his nose bridge as his migraine sets in, They overdid working out today that he barely even realised he haven't consumed anything but bagels since this morning and it's already two am and he has a lot of work to do in a few hours yet sleep doesn't come as handy as his anxiety.. 

ON THE OTHER HAND.... 

Seungri as well went on the 7th floor that same night .. 

"You called for me..??" He start even before entering the latter's office.. She gave him a quick glance along with her infamous grin.. 

"Hm, tough luck I did.." Chaerin shoots back motioning the older to have a seat which he did.

"Why do I feel like something bad is about to come..??" Seungri ask with a raised brow as if he's already accusing her.. 

"Oh shut up Ri, we're not the villains in this story.. You've been back in Seoul for a month and you never tried showing your face to me..??" She had her eyes fully fixed towards the guy sitting across her.. He always has the distant look she's been trying to break over the years but never once she win him over for good.. Their relationship has always just been business and nothing else.. Although he told her she's attractive he never actually once see her as a woman but just Chaerin, a dongsaeng and it hurts her pride sometimes.. 

"I know you since you were three, pretty sure that's not what you really want to say to me, Go ahead spill the tea.." The older retort bluntly, the latter stared at him acknowledging what's been said and sparing him her evil grin. 

"Hm,Oh you know me too well darling.." She picks up a magazine on her table sliding through pages before she drop it infront of him. 

"I want her.." She informed firmly, pointing at the model on a certain page, The latter gave it one look and immediately shake his head as if he thinks she's being delirious.. 

"Hm, that's not possible.." He replied with finality already leaving the comfort of his chair.. But she's not the one to give up easily either, Specially with the things she badly wants to have.. 

"I will pay double, or you can name your price.." She insisted, But the older turned more serious than he ever did.. 

"CHAE, as much as I want to spoil you I couldn't.. JENNA is off limits.." The older uttered firmly, eyes pinned on her not wanting to give her false hopes.. 

"We can talk about it oppa.." She continue to try her luck suddenly going gentle on her approach as if that would change anything.. 

"Sadly its not negotiable.." Seungri's not wavering.. He fixed the little crumple on his coat while the latter is watching closely. 

"Why not..??" She urged not once want to lose with the older.. She knows he can be really complicated but that makes her even more eager to keep trying.. 

"Its a long story.." The older answered shortly.. 

"Then summarize it for me.." She imposed a little too impatient seeing how the latter start to really get irritated with her persistence.. 

"SHE is now a HE.." He exclaimed emphasising the first and last word and clearly more than being surprised, She's actually confused.. 

"WHAT..??!!" She exclaimed almost abandoning her seat but decided to not over do it knowing Seungri will just make fun of her since he never take her seriously no matter how she claimed authority. 

"YAH, don't pretend like an idiot.. I'm sure you've heard about Kim Hanbin by now.." The older mutter, not sparing a glance to the woman across him even if she look fiercely stunning.. He prefers muscles over cleavage and he made that clear to her a long time ago but she still tease whenever it's convenient for her.. And he doesn't like one bit of it.. 

"What about him..??" Chaerin asked again still confused.. Lately Bobby's been giving her headache after another headache that she barely keep tracks on the things that mattered more than dealing with a hormonal wild child.. 

"Aigoo Chaerin-ah, URI Hanbinie used to be JENNA, wah I always thought you were smart I'm so disappointed.." The older stated in his teasing tone but the firm expression resonated in his face is more than enough for the latter to know he's in fact telling the truth.. But she wants that person so bad be it JENNA or Kim Hanbin....

❤️🖤❤️🖤❤️🖤❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and super thank you to the acct that commented about the similar update I deleted the chapter immediately and forget to take note of your username.... But thank you so much🖤❤️


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his past, an ex and him in the shower....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idunno why i'm suddenly here.... but this is all i had after 30mins of contemplating....

It has been a week since Jiwon and Hanbin's encounter and during the whole week none of them ever had a good night sleep, The older is still thinking about him, the familiar taste of his lips, his intimidating yet captivating eyes, his alluring scent. While on the other hand the younger is habing crisis about the possibility of crossing paths with the guy again, the industry is definitely huge but the world seems to make it smaller for them now .. And although he's working in a different field its inevitable for them not to meet, Jiwon is among top designers favorite because of his crazy reputation what if one day he just appear infront of him again .. ???? And kiss him .. ????

"SHIT .. !!!!" Getting frustrated to himself for even thinking that way, AGAIN ..

How the hell did he manage to have such an impact to Hanbin just by one reckless spar of the moment .. ???? He must be really crazy for letting the guy living in his head all this time rent free as they call it.

Hanbin went to the gym the next morning but of all the people he'll see first thing in the morning it just had to be GOO JUNHOE, he would rather choose to see that bastard who stole a kiss from him rather than seeing his ex- boyfriend unexpectedly ..

He did everything to avoid hin, the world is really small, because of all places and the billions of people in the world they still coincidentally meet, heck he don't even believe in coincidence. 

He was convinced that the latter didn't recognised him, so he decided to just ignore the man's presence, good thing he as well didn't even pay attention to him, the guy is really busy, he got his airpods on and he's talking to someone, Hanbin's guessing it's his fiancé, he had seen seen the news but why is he even bothering about them aniway..???? he was here to work out not to work himself up nor reminisce about their past.. They are now strangers in each other's lives, besides his ex looks like his life is good and he is happy for him. 

He spent two hours exercising, he had to keep himself fit and healthy not only because of the nature of his work but also because along with the physical changes he also had to take care of his body to keep himself in good condition, he did not want all his hard work to go in vain achieving what and who he is now ..

He immediately went to the shower room afterwards, there were no people in the locker during that time so he wants to take advantage of it since until now he's still not comfortable exposing his body if it's nit work related.. Shared showers is a widely practiced trend in public places like gym's in Korea .. That's why he's relieved he got the whole place for himself and he really need to move now before anyone else arrives 

.. He quickly undressed and went to the shower ..

As soon as he turn the shower on and the water hit his sweaty body, a strange sensation enveloped him, letting himself getting drenched further under the shower, he stayed motionless, one hand resting onto the wall for support as he bends his head down, eyes closed, enjoying the relaxing feeling caused by the water pouring a little too rough just the way he likes it. 

He didn't even realized the door opened and shuts close again. 

Hanbin was shocked when suddenly a strong arm clung to his waist followed by the warmth of another figure who owns a great physique and he almost squirm(read scream) when he felt the warmth of soft lips ghosting the sensitivity of his ear ..

"You don't mind me joining you, right .. ??" Voice hoarse and raspy, Hanbin shivered .. he knows that voice so much .. He couldn't move, he felt like his heart is going to explode anytime, any moment.. How Bobby found him he would never know but one thing is certain, he need to get out of there and get away as far as he could NO MATTER WHAT, but how .. ????

Well tough luck cuz it seemed like his body decided to betray him as well .. He wanted to run away from him but his stupid nerves is getting the best of him. 

Bobby gets bolder since he couldn't get any protest from him neither he's doing anything to try to stop him .. he's just there, standing .. stupidly leaning against the latter's toned and firm chest..Hanbin still couldn't find his voice, if he continue like this the guy might thought he's also enjoying it .. BUT HE ISN'T .. He shouldn't.

Hanbin could feel every little movement Jiwon's finger's does to his body, how he tighten his hold onto his waist .. the way he trails his fingers against his sensitive skin, the way his nakedness is rubbing against the latter's through their contrasting breathing, GOD HOW DID HE EVEN ENDED THERE .. ???? is this going to be the price he's going to pay for avoiding his ex .. ?? the guy who he left behind without any proper goodbye .. ?? if that's the case then he's doomed ..

If anyone would come they'd definitely be mistaken of doing something intimate, although they're not, this compromising position and situation will be the end of his sanity if they stay longer ..

And maybe, just maybe the god's heard his inner turmoil .. suddenly the door swings open, one person went in but Hanbin couldn't care less, his lethargy is peaking, heck he can't even will himself to run, run away from the cause of his recent misery ..

"What are you doing .. ??" That voice, Hanbin just wanted to disappear so bad, if only the ground open up and swallow him wholly it would've been great ..

"Seriously hyung .. ?? in a public shower on broad daylight too .. ???? How did you become this bold .. ?? i would never know but atleast lock the door too .."

"Chill bro .. it's not what you think ok .." Bobby let out a chuckle, lowkey pulling the unmoving figure on his side, he shifted almost immediately so he's now in their middle and the guy beside him is well hidden from his step-brother. 

"Right and i was just born yesterday .." JU-NE retaliates dramatically rolling his eyes.

Hanbin don't know why but he's certain Bobby's shielding him from the latter .. It's already so much to take knowing they both know each other, but they seemed tight too.. Just what in the actual fuck did he put himself into..???? He's just supposed to go to the gym, work out, shower and go home GODDAMNIT..!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what y'all think.......


End file.
